FTXV: Like A Whole New World, Kinda
by Synergizer
Summary: Well, it happened again. I didn't think it would, and I didn't think it would be possible but it did. I'm just damn lucky that the others back on Earth aren't here to see me like this...except for those two...well, it's not as bad as the guild seeing me like this for awhile. I hope... Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV) Spinoff short story.
1. Chapter 1: Not My Day

_(1st Person POV)_

"Hah! We're finally here! Now let's get this done quick!" Lucy said in glee.

"This is too boring...why couldn't we pick something else?" Natsu whined.

"Because the reward on here is too good to ignore! We're lucky that we were the first one to contact the client, otherwise other guilds would already have this!" Lucy lectured. She shook her fist in determination, stars gleaming in her eyes. "With this, I'll be able to pay my rent for the rest of the year, and even have left over for myself to use!"

"I think I'll be able to buy lots of fish once we get this done!" Happy cheered.

"I'd rather pummel some things with my hands! Ain't that right, New Guy?!" Natsu asked, looking back at me.

"Sure...though it'll be too easy for me." I said with a smirk.

We'd been travelling for quite some time after getting off the train station this morning. It was a bit past noon at the moment, and we'd just arrive at a temple in the middle of a forest.

Reason why Lucy was so hellbent on taking this mission was finding some kind of lost treasure. She showed the flyer of the job, and someone was actually willing to pay ten million Jewels for it. It said an artifact that was supposedly deep underground a temple built by the people that were present in Fiore way back then.

Erza looked at it, and figured we should all go help out...despite my pleas on not taking it, thinking it was too casual.

A punch in the face from Erza shut me up. How did she find the strength…?

So Gray, Wendy and Carla was informed and agreed nonetheless, though there was a bit of convincing towards Gray's part as well, and after seeing the reward, he anxiously accepted.

"I do agree with Lucy, we were lucky to be the first ones to take it." Erza said.

"Clam it flame-brain...you might not appreciate the money, but some of us do. Might as well take your cut from it." Gray chided as he crossed his arms.

"Ah! You can't, Gray! Then how will I get my fish?!" Happy exasperatedly whined.

"Always with you on fish…" Carla sighed.

"I'm still surprised the client is going to pay us this much." Wendy commented.

"I say we shouldn't think about it too much. Instead, we should focus on finding it as soon as possible!" Lucy said as she went ahead inside the temple, and the rest of us followed.

When we entered the ruined, mossy building, the first thing that caught our eyes were the texts that were inscribed on the wall at the far end of the room we arrived in. Natsu thought ahead and lit his hand on fire, lighting up the area around us.

I looked around the bare room, seeing nothing else but the walls and pillars.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Gray asked.

"It should be…" Lucy said while she paced around, sweating a bit.

"Maybe that has some significance…" Carla said, pointing towards the written wall.

Upon taking a closer inspection, I saw that the text were outlined and brought out from the wall, feeling bumpy when I traced a hand over them.

"If I didn't know any better, we might be in for some kind of puzzle." I said.

"Great...I knew it might have been too easy…" Lucy said, sulking.

"Can't you just break the wall or something so we can get through?" Natsu asked behind me.

"Absolutely not!" Lucy screeched. "Do you even see how fragile this entire thing is?! Do you want us to cave in?!"

"She's right Natsu, one punch from me and this whole thing can come collapsing. I wouldn't want to risk it if what the description on the flyer said is true, that our goal is under us." I said as I turned to look around some more.

I took to the air, going to the far left corner of the wall with the text, roaming my hands over it.

"What are you doing?" Happy asked, flying up to me.

"I'm gonna see if there's some kind of button...maybe then something might happen." I said, feeling each of the foreign words. "Maybe you can help."

"Aye! That, I can do!" Happy said with a salute, and flew back down to the others, probably telling them what I was currently doing.

I was right in my assumption when Erza flew up next after to me after a few minutes and saw that the others were doing the same down below.

"What made you think this might be the case?" Erza asked as she started to feel the wall just how I was doing.

"Back on Earth I read books from Chronoa's library on a lot of things, including something like this. If there's some kind of system the people back then put in this, then we might get somewhere." I explained, floating down a bit as I finished a section of a wall.

"I see, better than nothing I suppose." Erza said with a nod.

I glanced to the side to see Happy and Carla at the same height in the air as Erza and I, doing the same thing we were at the other far side of the text-filled wall. When I looked down, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy were also trying there best to find anything unusual on the wall. Though Lucy was doing it much more quicker than the rest of us.

After some time of observing the upper part of the wall, I relented and dropped back down on the ground with a sigh after feeling my fingertips being chastised a bit from the rough wall. I still watched the others who were still trying to figure out if there was anything to discover on the wall.

"Maybe it doesn't work here…" I muttered as continued to look at the wall.

"Maybe we should have brought Levy here…" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Well we wouldn't know that there'd be this type of thing blocking our way." Gray said, standing back to take a look at the wall.

"That's it! I'm punching my way through!" Natsu exclaimed, lighting his hands on fire.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy shouted at him, but was too late as he shouted, and his fist collided against the rock.

There was rumbling inside the room with bits of rocks falling on the floor from the ceiling. Nothing unusual happened when Natsu attacked.

"Alright, let's try one more! With even more force!" Natsu grinned as he cracked his knuckles again. He hooked back an arm before Lucy ran up to him, desperately holding onto him.

"You're not pulling that stunt again!"

"Look!" Wendy's voice reach their ears as they looked at her for a second to see her pointing up, and they followed her eyes to see an opening in the wall.

"Did I do that?" Natsu questioned.

"Aye! You probably did!" Happy said, flying over to him.

I flew up to the hole in the wall and met up with Erza who was already observing the damage.

"There's a breeze coming from the other side…" Erza said.

"Huh, how bout that. Natsu, good work." I said, praising him from above.

"Thanks!" I heard him say down below.

I looked closer to only see darkness from the other side of the wall. Looking around, I hummed in curiosity, seeing that there's a slight opening between the wall and the ceiling.

"I guess this Was a door...either we're not looking hard enough or there's something else to opening it." I said.

"How are we supposed to go to the other side then?" Erza asked.

"Well…" I grabbed onto part of the edge of the wall from the hole that was made, and I pulled my hand back, easily breaking apart some of the stone. "I could just keep doing this."

"Then…" I saw Erza grab onto the edge on her side, and she pulled...not budging.

I gave a sheepish expression at her. "Erza, you can just leave this to me…"

"Don't underestimate me...Yusuke…" Erza said with gritted teeth as she kept pulling.

All of a sudden, a large chunk of the wall cracked, and broke apart, and she started to fall down with it. Erza comically gasped, realizing what was going on halfway through falling to the ground.

I sighed and instantly went down, grabbing ahold of the large piece of rock. Erza was still holding onto it for dear life...I guess suddenly falling kind of shocked her that she stopped flying.

I slowly flew back down while still having the piece of the wall in my grip still, and when i reached the floor, I gently set the piece of rock down on the ground, and I looked over to Erza, who was dusting off her skirt.

"You uh...alright?" I asked with a small grin.

"Of course." She replied, crossing her arms. I grinned sheepishly at until I looked over at the wall. The entrance was considerably larger, meeting just at the midpoint of the wall.

"I'll keep on chipping it away so we can all get through." I said, flying back up to the wall, and I continued to break apart the path so that the others can get through without having to climb over.

That is, until an idea struck me.

With a smirk, I outstretched and arm and aimed my index and middle finger towards the wall while my other fingers were closed in. I let out my Ki, and a bright blade came out of my fingertips and pierced the wall. I lowered my hand, easily cutting the stone like butter. When my attack reached the ground, I relaxed my Ki as the blade disappeared, then moved my hand next to the cut I made, and my Ki shot out again, cutting another part of the wall.

When I finished with that side, I went to cut the other side of the wall as well, and when I did, I saw the pieces wobble just the slightest.

Flying back over, I pulled the walls down easily, away from the rest of it still standing, and gently setting it down nearby so that the temple wouldn't risk shaking anymore. When I looked back, a large entrance was now made for everyone to walk through.

"Alright, done." I announced.

"Great! Now let's go find that treasure!" Lucy suddenly said as she went sprinting in.

"Wait, Lucy!" Happy called, flying after her, and he glanced back at the group. "Natsu, c'mon!"

"Right behind ya buddy!" Natsu ran in after his friend.

"There they go…" I commented as I looked into the entrance.

"We shouldn't lose them...we still don't know what traps this temple might hold." Erza said as she went further inside at a brisk pace, and the rest of us followed right behind her.

"It's dark…" Wendy timidly said.

"Just like Natsu to not be with us when we need him…" Gray said with a sigh.

"I guess that's where I come in." I said as I brought up a hand, and a glowing ball of Ki floated above my palm, illuminating the area around us.

"Now this is much better than that hooligan's flames." Carla commented.

It wasn't long until we made a few steps more that we heard screaming.

"AAAAHH!"

"That was Lucy!" Erza shouted, and started running.

"Erza, wait up!" I shouted behind her.

We all arrived in front of a large hole... that didn't seem to have a bottom from our perspective.

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy!" Gray called out.

"They're all the way down there…" Erza muttered.

"Great…" I sighed, who knew how deep this hole was. Luckily, I could sense the three of them below. "Let me go down first and see how they are. Erza, when you feel my power rise, then the rest of you can come, alright?"

"Right." Erza nodded.

The ball of Ki in my hands disappeared, and I jumped down, releasing my Ki so that it glowed brightly around me. I continued traveling down...and down...and down-My god how far does this reach? I'm surprised I'm still able to sense them down here. They must've had a soft landing.

I saw the way below me curving in a direction, so I turned my body to maneuver myself through the tunnel, twisting and turning in several directions...I noted that it might be confusing for the others to reach us, but it should just be one way down, so I let it slide.

I managed to see dim light ahead, and reached out of it a second later with my speed. I gasped to myself, looking around at a spacious area of a small field with little cracks of light coming from above, and had a stone hill in the far end of the cave with a shrine embedded into a wall. There I saw Lucy with her back turned, standing atop of the hill where I could vaguely spot a stone pedestal in front of her.

I landed on the slope of the hill and walked up to her.

"Lucy." I called out, and she turned around to face me.

"Yusuke. Hey, look! This must be it!" Lucy exclaimed, holding the artifact. I squinted my eyes up a bit to see it was a rusty metallic and moss covered tutan mask.

"Are you sure that's it? Also, wasn't Natsu and Happy with you?" I asked as I stepped onto a stone. However, the moment I did, the surrounding area around both of us lit up in a bright light.

I snapped my body around to see the wall of light getting brighter and brighter, and I had no choice but to close my eyes to protect it.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, and shook my head, feeling it throb. My vision blurred and I rubbed my eyes with both of my hands. Though the moment I did, I felt weight drop, and pain shot up from my foot.

"Ow!" I winced, bringing my foot up to rub the pain out of it...and saw the tutan mask on the ground. I blinked...wasn't the mask over with Lucy?

I looked at my leg...where the hell were my pants? And I know for a fact that I wasn't wearing sandals before…

In fact, why is my leg this smooth?!

"What the…" I instantly brought a hand to my throat...what the hell happened to my voice?!

"I guess nothing happened..."

What...

I looked up...hearing my own voice.

...What the hell?

I saw myself, looking around confusingly. I looked around this time...and I looked at myself.

Oh hell no.

This can't be happening.

Not again...!

"Lucy!" I shouted, and I saw my own body reacted, instantly turned around. I saw my body's eyes widening.

"Huh…? What's going on?" 'Lucy' asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" I screamed. "We've switched bodies!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Eh?!"

All of a sudden, we heard sounds coming from out of the ground, and the both of us saw multiple skeletal arms protruding from below.

"Eek!" 'Lucy' yelped, taking a step back. I heavily sweatdropped...seeing myself like that...god I'm pathetic.

I gritted my teeth and growled, extending an arm out, wanting to shoot out a Ki wave. I silently gasp, not feeling anything at all...the moment that I was in a different body left my mind for a second.

"Damn it, I can't use my energy!" I balled my hands in frustration.

"Pass me my keys!" Lucy shouted. I looked over to her then at my hips, seeing a pouch. I unhooked it from the shorts I currently wore and threw it at my body.

I saw Lucy opening it up and pulling out a golden key.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy chanted.

But nothing happened, and she looked at it confusingly.

"W-What?"

"My body doesn't have magic, that's why it isn't working…" I said, walking up to her and grabbing the key out of my body's hands.

 **OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!**

I felt a pull within me, and there was a shine on the key. After a bright light appeared, Taurus appeared in front of us, and came charging at me.

"Moo! Lucy, looking fine as always!" Taurus announced, crushing me into a hug.

"G-Get the hell off me you damn cow!" I screamed through teeth.

"Your breasts feels so nice!" The spirit commented, and I felt my anger rising.

"T-Taurus, now isn't the time! Go take care of them!" 'Lucy' said as she pointed my body down at the coming skeletons. I managed to peek over the cow's shoulder...did they always have those swords?

"Moo! Who are you telling me what to do?" Taurus said as he turned his head to face my body.

"Long story short, Lucy and I switched bodies! If you're not gonna listen to her then listen to me! Let me go right now, and go on a rampage down there!" I screeched to the top of my lungs.

"Moo! As you wish!" Taurus announced, dropping me and he went down the hill, swinging his large axe around.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy said as she came up to me.

"Let's not worry about this whole thing now. Let me see your keys." I asked, and she handed me her pouch. I looked inside, not sure which one is which. "What key is Loke's? I think it's better to have him out here than him…" I said, glancing down at Taurus who kept attacking at the skeletons...who wasn't doing a bad job at all actually.

"You can't! My magic will only be able to keep up with one spirit at a time out here!" Lucy lightly scolded.

"Tch...great. Well I don't want to stand here doing nothing."

"I do have a whip…" Lucy said, pointing down at my waist and I saw her weapon on the right side of her body was the handle of her whip. I remember seeing her using it briefly. but I got no experience in that whatsoever though!

"You know how to release your magic, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Try doing the same, despite my body having no magic. It should power you up, and it'll alert Erza above us to come help."

"O-Oh, well, I...can try…?" Lucy unsurely said.

"It should be easy...I think." I said, and I went and gripped the whip's handle. Having the mindset of knowing how to use Ki, I tried doing the same in Lucy's body, and felt power within me well up as I concentrated. Bright, solid water came sprouting out of of the handle with orange light wrapping itself entirely on the watery rope.

"Wow, you actually got it!" Lucy said with praise and surprise in her voice.

"When you train in Ki for so long, it's a familiar feeling." I said as I looked to the side. There were more skeletons climbing up the hill from either sides where Taurus was engaging them at. "Keep trying to power up so that the others will get here quickly. If I could use magic with your body then you should be able to bring out Ki in my body."

"R-Right..." Lucy stammered as my body took a step back, and I saw her look down with furrowed eyebrows in concentration.

I looked back towards the oncoming skeletons, and narrowed my eyes. It sucked, I don't want to risk damaging Lucy's body by just going in there punching away...it _really_ wasn't her style…

When I saw the skeletons coming close enough, I threw the whip behind me and back down in front of me, breaking one of them.

"Oh, c'mon...that's it?" I uttered irritatingly.

I felt large winds behind me, and glanced over to see my body emitting a bright aura. I could see the concentrated and strained look on Lucy's face. I was kind of impressed, she did it. Now it was only a matter of time to hold out before the others come.

"Whoa! I feel awesome!" I heard Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't…" I muttered with a sweatdrop. I growled and swung the whip sideways, knocking down several more skeletons that had made their way up. "If you can try and figure out how to fire off all of that energy, now's a good time!"

A few moments later as I kept observing the climbing skeletons, I large bright Ki wave rushed past me, and down towards the skeletons as the whole group of them were destroyed. I stood my ground as the cave shook violently.

"Too much power!" I shouted at Lucy.

"S-Sorry!"

I looked back in front of me only to hear more rubble, and more of the floor shaking beneath me.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted back at her.

"That wasn't me!" She retorted.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S WING SLASH!**

I saw ropes of fire just up ahead, and ran to see Natsu on a rampage, similar to how Taurus was doing, only more destructive.

"Natsu!" Lucy said in glee.

"Anymore tremors and this whole cave might come falling apart…!"

"Lucy! Yusuke! You're alright!" I looked up to see Happy flying over to us, and coming towards me...hugging me where Lucy's breasts were. I grew irritated and yanked him off.

"Happy, right now, I am _not_ who you think I am." I slowly said through my teeth.

"Eh? Lucy, what are you talking about?"

"Because I'm not Lucy right now!" I shoved Happy in front of my body's face, and Lucy gave a sheepish chuckle. "This! Is Lucy at the moment!"

"But that's Yusuke." Happy commented.

"No Happy...it's me…" Lucy said with a sigh.

"Because this damn mask probably had something to do with it…" I said as I looked at the artifact just laying on the ground.

"Eh?! What happened?!" Happy cried out as he looked at me.

"I don't know, I went to go find the three of you after Lucy ran inside, and I saw her here. Then this whole thing happened!" I explained.

We all heard Natsu scream again as a widespread of his flames covered a majority of the cave, taking in almost all of the skeletons and destroying them. A moment later, his flames disappeared, and he was seen in the middle.

With all of the skeletons gone on his end, he came running up the hill, meeting with us. At the same time, Taurus came walking up, and I glanced over to see that all of the skeletons were gone at his side.

"Taurus, you can go back." I instructed.

"Moo! Not even a thanks, Lucy?" Taurus whined.

"I told you, I'm not Lucy at the moment! Now go back!" I yelled. Waving me off, the celestial spirit vanished in a sparkling light, making me buckle my knees for a moment, feeling power wear off within me.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Natsu asked, suddenly next to me and I jumped.

"Geez, a warning next time when you're that close…" I said, scowling at him.

"Natsu, Lucy says that she's inside Yusuke's body now!" Happy said, pointing a finger at my body.

"Huh? What do you mean? She's right there." Natsu asked confusingly, pointing at me.

"Natsu, _I'm_ in Lucy's body right now…" This time, I pointed finger at my body. " _Lucy_ is in my body...it's like our minds switched with each other right now."

I saw Natsu tilt his head, and he crossed his arms, eyes squinting in thought.

"Hmm…" The dragonslayer hummed.

"Forget it. When Erza and the others come we're getting the hell out of here with that mask. It's probably what the client asked for…" I gritted my teeth in irritation. "And you're sure as hell I'm getting answers from him."

"Everyone!"

We all turned our heads to the voice of Wendy and saw her being supported by Carla, making their way towards us with Erza next to her holding Gray under his arms, though he dropped down at the base of the hill we were on when close enough, and they all made their way up towards us.

"You found them." Erza said, going over to my body.

"Huh? Me?" Lucy asked.

"Erza." I called out, and she looked over at me, and I pointed a finger at myself. "I'm over here…"

"Lucy? What is it?" Erza questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Erza, that isn't Lucy! It's Yusuke!" Happy said as he landed on top of my head...I simply just let out a deadpanned groan.

"What?"

"It's because of this thing…" I said, lifting up the tutan mask. "The moment I found Lucy and came up to her is when this whole thing happened…"

"So...you two switched bodies?" Gray slowly asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Is it temporary?" Erza asked.

"How should I know, Lucy was the one tinkering with this thing." I said, holding up the mask.

"Maybe something over here can help." Wendy said as she walked over to the shrine that was nearby. I walked over to her and saw a chest behind a small stone wall.

"What is this…" I muttered as I reached over to grab the chest. Blowing any dust away and wiping the top of it with a hand. It was old, and a bit moldy on the wooden body with a silver trim on the edges and corners of it.

I laid the chest on top of the stone platform in the shrine and opened the two golden locks. Raising the lid, I saw several scrolls all rolled up in a bunch inside the small space.

"Maybe we can solve yours and Lucy's problem with this." Wendy said as she peered over my arm to look inside, and I saw shadows move in front of me, knowing that the others are looking over my shoulders.

"Really?! What is it?!" Lucy eagerly asked.

"It's just a bunch of scrolls...maybe Levy can take a look at these back at the guild and try to fix everything." I answered while I stood up, carrying the box. I looked inside the shrine one last time to see nothing else but piles of leaves and sticks scattered. Knowing there was nothing else, I turned around to pick up the mask.

"So...what about the mission?" Gray asked.

"Forget the mission...if that client was looking for this then we're sure as hell not letting him take it." I said with a scowl.

"I agree...we cannot allow anything if this sort of power to go into public...we'll need to make sure as to why the client wishes to find this as well...if it is what he was looking for." Erza explained in thought as I saw her crossing her arms.

"We outta here then?" Natsu asked.

"That should be an obvious answer with our current situation...the sooner the better I say." Carla said.

"Aye! Carla you're so smart!" Happy complimented.

"Alright Let's go everyone!" Natsu shouted as he started running...though Erza stopped him by his scarf as he fell down on his back with an irritated look.

"You will stay close by...we do not want to be separated again…" Erza sighed.

"How _are_ we going to get back up?" I asked.

"That's easy isn't it? We fly back up. There's eight of us, and half of us can do that." Gray said as a matter of fact.

"I mean, yeah but…" I looked over towards my body that Lucy was residing in. "Dunno if she has the mindset to be able to fly."

"I was able to sense you...was it Lucy who did it instead?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, she was. I was pretty surprised too…"

"Hey! I can do it no problem!" Lucy retorted.

"Okay...try it then." I challenged, feeling a small smirk coming up to my mouth.

Lucy said nothing, and shut her eyes hard in concentration...it pained me seeing myself like that...why did this have to happen?

I widened my eyes slightly to see Lucy easily floating up in the air with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god I'm flying! I'm really flying!" She exclaimed.

"How can I expect any less with my body?" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Then let us get out of this temple right now." Erza stated.

Erza went ahead and took flight while carrying Gray, and the Exceeds went with their respectful partners, following after Erza. Just leaving with me and Lucy left, she went ahead and grabbed me by the waist as I carried the chest and mask in both of my arms, making sure they wouldn't fall off, and followed behind everyone else.

"U-Uhm...I...just wanted to say that I'm sorry…" Lucy said after a while.

"It's fine...not the first time it happened to me." I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes exasperatedly.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it...c'mon, you're losing speed."

"O-Oh...right."

Eventually after some traveling through some tunnels all the way back up to the surface we were familiar with, we all left back to the client.

* * *

 **Hey-oh, spinoff is launched! I had this idea from one of my reviewers suggesting it might have been fun seeing Yusuke and Lucy switch bodies for a day, but why not do it for a majority of this story! Thanks Alex!**

 **Important thing to note, for those who is reading this by chance and is COMPLETELY NEW to me, then yes there WILL be confusion for those who have NOT read my story Fairy Tail Xenoverse (FTXV).**

 **Really isn't much to say but once again as those who are familiar with back in Chapter 36 in FTXV, I'll be on this story for a while and then going back into FTXV to get the canon going. I wanted to take a break for a bit from that for awhile so that I wanna have fun with this. It won't be too long, at most, maybe around 30K-50K words total. Who knows, so it'll be relatively short. In my perspective at least.**

 **Leave me a review on what you guys think so far!**

 **Until Then.**

 **Timestamp: July 12, 2016.**


	2. Chapter 2: How Much Worse Can It Get?

**Second chapter now up! Not much too say so let's get into the reviews so far.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight:** **Thanks!**

 **Elvisfonz23: Thanks!**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan":** **Not for long lol :v**

 **roeequaza: In an AU maybe.**

 **AlexCephon:** **It was your idea that they should switch bodies for a day, which got me thinking into making this story for fun lol. If I ever need one, I'll let ya know!**

 **NacNaK:** **Enjoy!**

 **Hope you guys like the next one!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _(1st Person POV)_

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?!" I screamed as I grabbed the man's collar and pushed him against the wall of his office, glaring daggers at him.

"I-It's as I said! I only knew of the location of a treasure, but not its powers!" The client quickly answered.

"You got _some_ nerve! Bringing in a guild to go through this! And look where we ended up!" I continued shouting, pointing a finger towards my body, or at Lucy more specifically who was still in my body. I raised an arm and formed my hand into a fist. "I might as well take out my frustrations out on you!"

I felt cold metal grab my wrist, and I looked to see Erza slightly glaring at me sternly, but I can see the exasperation in her eyes as well.

"Yusuke...there's no need to go this far." Erza sighed.

"I beg to differ!" I shouted, and angrily looked back at the client, now shivering a bit from what I saw. I yelped when I was suddenly dragged, and saw that Erza was moving me by gripping both of my arms, and I started flailing. "Let go!"

Erza threw me on the ground, bumping the back of my head. I groaned as I rubbed the sore spot with my eyes closed.

"Hey! Careful with my body!" Lucy chided.

I was able to sense a rise in magic power from Erza, and the next thing I heard was a shriek from the client, and a sword piercing something...that doesn't sound right in my mind.

I finally opened my eyes to see Erza staring down at the trembling client with a hand pressed against the wall, and her other hand gripping the handle of her sword that stabbed the wall.

"With everything that has happened, we will be taking the mask and the chest with us for further investigation back to our guild. With that, we will be forfeiting this job and the reward." Erza stated.

"R-Right, of course ma'am!" The client hastily agreed.

"What?! No money?!" Lucy screamed out.

"It's understandable…" Gray sighed while scratching his head.

"C'mon...let's hurry and head back…" I said in a rather depressing tone...wow, it sounds a lot worse with Lucy's voice.

* * *

"I'm so hungry…" Lucy whined as she held her stomach with both hands. I can even hear my body's stomach growling.

"Hey, don't blame me for being born a Saiyan." I offhandedly said.

"Urk!" I heard Natsu retching next to me and I creeped away from him, closer to Erza who was sitting next to me.

We'd been on the train for over an hour so far on our way back to Magnolia after leaving the client's large home. It was pretty uncommon to find trains with large enough seats that hosted three people.

Unfortunately I had to sit right next to Natsu who had his head out the window. He should really work on his motion sickness…

"How much farther until we get back? I want to try and change back as soon as possible…" I asked, leaning back with a sigh.

"It shouldn't be long…" Erza said as she looked out the window.

"...w-why couldn't we h-have just...flow-!" Natsu tried asking, but covered his mouth and immediately put his head back out of the window.

"Because I'm not used to Yusuke's body yet...who knows what might happen if I fly for too long. As much fun as it is, I don't want to risk falling…" Lucy said with crossed arms. "By the way Yusuke...you said this isn't the first time happening to you?"

That's when everyone, save Natsu who was still trying to keep his stomach under control, looked at me.

"You've switched bodies before?" Gray asked.

"It's embarrassing, I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking to the side while resting my elbow on the armrest and a hand on my cheek at the same time, averting everyone else's looks.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad…" Erza said with some reassurance as she placed a hand on my arm.

I eyed Erza with a side glance before quietly sighing to myself, looking ahead.

"Remember the Ginyu Force that came after Frieza arrived on Earthland?" I asked.

"You mean that creepy group of five people doing those weird poses?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, that bunch. The one who had purple skin and horns coming out of his head? Ginyu… He had the ability to switch bodies with someone when they're caught off guard." I explained.

"He did?" Lucy asked.

"Then, you and him switched bodies before?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah...I was trying to fix something that was part of our timeline while fighting the Ginyu Force. Towa was using her magic at the time to give them power, or Ginyu more specifically. I was fighting a few of the members until I was knocked away, the same time when Ginyu used his skill to change bodies. It wasn't meant for me, but I blocked the person he was trying to take the body from… And that's how it happened." I explained, finishing with another sigh.

"But you switched back eventually right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but there wasn't a timer when we did. We had to bait him out to use it again...and that meant beating my body over and over again until he decided to try and switch with another person. Luckily I was there and jumped in time, and that was how I got my body back...though I was pretty banged up." I finished with a shiver.

"How was it?" Gray asked.

"Horrible. I couldn't even get to full strength while being in that guy's body...which reminds me Lucy, you're not gonna be able to use my full power while you're in my body." I said.

"Huh? Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Part of using Ki is using your mind to control it. You've never worked with Ki before, and you can only do the basics for now. On the other hand about me, using magic is easier than I thought…" I said as I looked at the palm of my hand.

"As you said before, it's similar to Ki, so it should be partly easy for you." Erza said.

"Yeah, it's a different feeling, but it'll have to do for now…hopefully Levy will fix things up."

* * *

"The ground! I missed you!" Natsu exclaimed as he laid on the stone pavement, the instant he stepped out of the train.

"Magnolia I missed you…" Lucy said.

"Natsu! People are looking!" Happy pointed out as he walked near the fire mage's face, and Natsu went ahead and stood up.

"C'mon...let's hurry back to the guild." I said as I walked past them.

With everyone out of the train station, we all hurried back to the Fairy Tail guild at a brisk pace so that everything here can be sorted out shortly, and hopefully I can get back into my body.

We were close to the guild after a walking through the town for awhile until Lucy spoke up.

"What are we going to do about where we sleep...and a change of clothes…" Lucy asked.

"...I'm gonna have to go buy some new ones for myself while I'm in your body...that is, if Levy can't change us back today." I answered.

"Why would you want to buy new clothes while you're in my body?"

"I've seen the clothes you wear…" I said as I internally rolled my eyes and glanced back at Lucy. "I don't want to sound like Elfman but I still have my pride as a man. Unless you got some clothes already that can cover me up, then I don't mind spending a few bucks to get new ones so that I can feel comfortable."

"I know for a fact I have some...you can just come to my apartment later to look." Lucy said.

"You should Lucy, you always buy a lot of clothes." Happy commented.

"Then I definitely have them." Lucy simply said.

"In case she doesn't, you may always come over to mine to look Yusuke." Erza added in.

"Thanks Erza...I appreciate that...but I'm sure Lucy has some when I go over there." I said.

"Of course. It's simply something to consider."

To be completely honest, most of Erza's outfits were pretty revealing. Not that I hated it, of course. Though I shouldn't be too quick to judge, she might have something that I'll be comfortable with while walking around in Lucy's body if I really can't find anything I don't like when I go over to Lucy's apartment.

"As for where we are sleeping...obviously we can just go back to our own apartments...shouldn't be that difficult to figure out."

"Hmm...I suppose...hope you don't mind if I use my own shampoo and perfume back in my apartment then to get ready for the day." Lucy said...I could practically hear the grin, as if that makes any sense.

I sighed. "Can you at least not use the perfume…? Anyway, we can also visit my own place as well to give you my clothes that I wear."

"You mean your lack of style of always wearing the same thing every single day?"

"Yeah, those."

Our conversation ending, I focused ahead again as we went through the archway of the fence in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall, and headed straight towards the closed doors of the building. Natsu ran up ahead excitedly while we were just behind him, and he went ahead and opened the guild doors.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as the doors fully opened, and we all walked in.

We were all greeted from mostly everyone inside the guild. I scouted around with my eyes inside, and widened them slightly to see Levy sitting at a table near the stage with Jet and Droy. As well as Gajeel and Lily with the former sitting far away, but at the same bench with the script mage while I managed to see the former eating kiwi's on the table.

I internally sighed...we're about to get a lot of attention about the situation with Lucy and I, and I didn't want that. No doubt, people are going to be asking us a lot of questions the second it's out.

I looked to the bar to see the rest of the group heading over there, and I quickly followed after them. There I saw Mirajane just coming out from the kitchen with Marissa not far behind her.

Crap, Marissa's here.

I froze for a second and looked at the large plates of various food they held, and my eyes followed to see them set it down in front Ann...alright, I just gotta calm down...it'll be awkward, and embarrassing at first...and then it'll die down soon enough...

I trudged my way over just in time to see Mirajane running up to my body and hugging it, just like she always does whenever I go out on a mission with the team.

Man it must be awkward for Lucy right now.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane chirped as she continued embracing my body...who was squirming a bit to be let free.

"T-Thanks Mira...b-but, maybe if you can step back a bit it'd be appreciated…" Lucy stuttered sheepishly...she wasn't hugging back. The sight made me cringe slightly, and I made my way towards them both.

"Huh?" I heard Mirajane reply, and she complied, unwrapping her arms on my body and she placed her hands on the cheeks of my body. I saw Lucy flinch from the contact, and Mirajane frowned a bit. "Yusuke. Is something wrong?"

"Uhh…"

"You're acting pretty weird Bro…" Marissa chimed in as I saw her walk up next to my body. I arrived in front of them before it got any weirder than it already has.

"Kid, you have no idea…" I said, catching Marissa's attention.

"Lucy? What are you talking about?" Marissa asked, and she blinked several times before raising an eyebrow. "...why did you call me 'Kid'? You never call me that."

"You're right, Lucy doesn't call you that...but Yusuke does." I said, rather cryptically. I saw Marissa's eyes widened, and she started to form a grin.

"No way…" Marissa said, and she came up to me, looking me straight in the eye while I stared back at her unflinchingly. After some time, she spoke up again. "No way! Oh my god! How did that happen?!"

"Things just happened during our mission...next thing I knew I'm in here…" I explained with a sigh.

"Mira...I'm not Yusuke at the moment…" Lucy said, averting Mirajane's attention away from the both of us to look back at my body.

"W-What's going on…?" The barmaid asked.

"Mira, I'm over here." I said with a wave of my arm as Mirajane looked over at me again. When she did, I pointed a finger at my body. "And that's Lucy right now."

"E-Eh?" I saw her take a step back, looking at Lucy wide-eyed. "H-How?"

"I think you're better off switching with Ginyu…" Marissa quietly commented.

"I'll admit...I kinda think so too." I said with a nod.

"It happened again?" I heard Ann's voice speak up, and looked to the side to see her stop her lunch, and walk over to us.

"Yeah...it did." I answered with a sigh.

"This is priceless." Ann said with a wide grin.

"Yusuke...how did this happen." I looked over to Mirajane, and I flinched when I saw her put on a scowl.

"L-Lucy kind of went off on her own looking for the treasure that we were suppose to look for in the job...when she did and I went to go look for her, we just happened to switch bodies when I found her." I nervously explained...I could kind of feel a malice coming from her.

"Is it permanent?" She asked next.

"I-I hope not…"

"Then how are you going to fix this?"

"Well… We're hoping Levy can help with that...we found some scrolls that maybe she can decipher about fixing this whole thing." At this point, I had my hands up to defend myself with.

"Good." Was all Mirajane said at first, making me blink in confusion. I leaned my head back when she placed a finger in front of my face, and a hand on her hip. "If not, I might have gone and find a way to force you."

For some sick reason, she giggled after that for a long moment.

"...why am I with you again?"

"Because you can't get enough of me." She replied with another giggle.

"In any case, we should go directly to Levy and ask her to help us." Erza said, now joining in.

"That's the best thing to do right now...the sooner the better." I said.

With Erza, Lucy, and I, we all made our way towards Team Shadow Gear, plus Gajeel and Lily. Even Marissa took the time to happily join in...man, she's enjoying this way too much on my suffering.

"Levy!" Lucy greeted when the four of us arrived. I saw the script mage look up at my body with confusion along with everyone else at the table.

"Yusuke? Hi… What can I do for you?" Levy asked rather awkwardly.

"You can help us by trying to get me back in my body...and Lucy back in hers." I spoke up as I walked next to Lucy.

"...huh? W-Wait...Lucy?" Levy pointed a finger at Lucy.

"Yeah Levy...it's me…" Lucy said, sulking a bit.

"W-What happened?!"

"A lot of things...long story short, the thing we were supposed to look for when we were on our mission had some kind of curse...and that resulted in me being in Lucy's body…" I explained.

"Yusuke in Lucy's body? You don't see that everyday." Jet commented.

"No kidding...that's gotta suck." Droy said.

"Hm...I would not expect for something to happen in Edolas, but it seems Earthland is full of surprises." Lily spoke up, momentarily pausing on eating his fruit, and I could hear Gajeel grunt in response, but not really saying anything.

"Then, what can I do to help?" Levy asked.

"Here." Erza brought out her arms and used her requip magic to make the chest that was filled with scrolls appear in her hands, and she went ahead and opened it up. "We found this along with the item we were looking for."

"Hm…" Levy took the box and placed it on the table. She went and picked up one of the paper scrolls, unrolling it. I tilted my head to see the same writing on the scroll, just like the ones inside the temple.

"You think you're able to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll get right on this!" Levy determinedly said.

"Thank goodness...I knew we could count on you!" Lucy went and hugged Levy...that's not good.

"Lucy! You're going to crush her!" I shouted.

"C-Can't...breathe…" Levy managed to say.

"S-Sorry!" Lucy quickly unlatched from her, and Levy took a few deep breaths.

"I-It's okay...I'll get to work right away!" Levy said, pumping her fist in determination.

"What's it like being a girl?" Marissa asked as her, Erza, Lucy and I walked away to leave Levy to work.

"Not my first run." I froze, and instantly put my hands over my mouth. I saw Marissa next to me with a wide grin.

"Bro, what was that?"

"Nothing!" I said and quickly walked away until I felt a strong grip on my arm, and looked to see Marissa holding me, her grin not leaving her face one bit.

"I heard ya, tell me!"

"It's just something I messed up on myself, that's it!"

"I want a story!"

"No!"

"C'mon…!"

"Yusuke simply let his guard down while reading a job...it was simply a spell that he read, and he changed into a woman for an entire day." Erza explained.

"Erza!" I scolded.

"Oh man! This is too good! Just wait until the others hear about this!" Marissa gleefully said.

"I give you two so much...and all I get is suffering…" I sighed exasperatedly with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, the first thing I saw was Marissa talking to Ann, and the latter looked over at me with a smug smirk.

Damn it.

"You know, I think it's best if we go to your apartment now Lucy...I don't feel like dealing with them at the moment." I said.

"Maybe you're right...c'mon, let's go…" Lucy said, agreeing with me. Thank god…

* * *

The sun was setting after the long day we I had, and currently I was following Lucy back to her apartment with Erza tagging along, just in case she thinks that there might not be outfits that Lucy has suited for me so that she could take over...I'm not some pinup doll though…

Just as I glanced ahead, I saw the other two members of the Strauss family walking towards us. They must have finished their mission.

"Hey guys." Lisanna greeted, waving her hand.

"Hey Lisanna." Lucy greeted back.

"Have you two finished your job?" Erza asked.

"Yeah we did, it was pretty easy." Lisanna answered.

"Easy, but not manly enough for it to be a challenge!" Elfman said, raising his arms, and the rest of us sweatdropped.

"Where are you all going?"

"We're all going back to my place, have Yusuke try on some of my clothes." Lucy answered. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Uhm...Yusuke, what are you talking about?"

"Lucy, they don't know." I said, how could she forget.

"O-Oh...that's right…" Lucy stammered, and I could see red creeping on my body's face.

"Yusuke and Lucy has their minds switched at the moment, and they're in each others bodies." Erza said.

"H-How did that happen?" Lisanna asked.

"The job we were on. Levy's trying to fix it right now, so hopefully this doesn't go on for too long." I explained.

"That's not manly Yusuke, being the opposite gender twice now." Elfman commented.

"Yeah, well...can't do much about it when come curse just happens to me."

"Does Mira know about it?" Lisanna asked.

"She does, and she threatened me when if I couldn't find a way back…" I answered, sweatdropping. "We'll be fine though, once Levy finishes we can just forget about this whole thing."

"I hope so, good luck to you guys then!" The smallest Strauss sibling said before prompting her brother to continue walking back to where I guess was the guild.

The three of us continued on to Lucy's apartment shortly after, and eventually spotted it from across the river. Taking the bridge over it, we all went inside and headed to the upper floors where her place was located at.

"The key to my apartment is with you." Lucy said, pointing a finger at the pouch on my waist. I reached over to it and opened it, giving it to Lucy, which she recognized the key instantly and took it to open her apartment door. We all walked inside, and Lucy went over to her dresser to grab an armful of clothes. "Now, try these on."

* * *

"I-I'm sure I got some more...I think…" Lucy said in thought as she looked around some more inside her dresser and wardrobe.

"I thought so too…" I said with crossed arms.

"It seems if...we may have to resort to my clothings." Erza said.

All around us were piles of clothes that I had rejected on trying out ranging from bright colors too tight shirts. As if that wasn't enough, all she had were either shorts or skirts, and I definitely would not be wanting to wear those.

"I think the only thing I'd be alright with is your bra and underwear…" I muttered, taking one last look around me of Lucy's clothes. "It's winter too...do you at least have a turtleneck or something?"

"Uh...I...haven't had the time to do some more shopping lately...ehehe." Lucy sheepishly chuckled. "The only thing I have for warming me up are my pyjamas when I sleep...that's it."

"Might as well take that for the time being…"

"Then, do you want to come to Fairy Hills with me?" Erza asked me.

"Yeah...let's go."

"Wait!" Lucy shouted, and Erza and I saw her going into her bathroom briefly before coming out with several bottles of...shower accessories. Lucy came up to me and shoved the bottles at my face. "Here."

"What the hell do I need these for?"

"I'm doing your body a favor in letting it have your way. In return, I expect the same when you're trying to take care of _my_ body! You take these, and you use these every time you shower and wash my hair!" She chided.

"Alright, alright! Fine!"

"It goes in this order…" Lucy began, and started to point to the shampoo bottle, then to a conditioner, and so on a so forth through several more while instructing me how long I should scrub and how much I should be using...wouldn't using this much damage her hair instead? "...and lastly, use this bottle to let it have its shine, and thoroughly go through the strands. And don't you _dare_ try to cheat your way out of this!"

"I get it already! Don't worry." I went to face Erza. "Are _you_ like this?"

"Well, it's not as extreme as Lucy's…" The redhead said, and I sighed.

"There's nothing else right?"

"What about me? I still need a change of clothes." Lucy said.

"Just go to my apartment. Marissa and Ann should be there already. As for _my_ key, it's in my pocket. You can go in, but just let them know you're there, even though they can sense you, and even though they know that I'm not in my body…"

"I guess...once I do, I'll be coming back here then, and you'll just go over there to sleep then?"

"That's the plan."

"Great, let's head out then." Lucy said with a clasp of her hands, and began walking out with us following.

* * *

"Are you used to it yet?" Erza asked.

"Hell no. Last time this happened, it wasn't even an hour that I managed to switch back bodies. If you mean being a girl again, still no." I answered as I walked besides Erza, both of us on our way to Fairy Hills.

The moment we left Lucy's apartment building, she went ahead and headed over to my apartment on her own to get what she needed. That only left both Erza and I under the night sky walking on the lamp lit streets. We were close to to Fairy Hills, so it's not too far away.

"Personally, I find it quite amusing." Erza said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so…" I uttered.

"I'm sure that by tomorrow, Levy should be able to fix things back to how they were."

"I hope so...I can't even fight like this."

"You have her spirits."

"True...but it isn't the same when I'm the one staying behind."

I saw Erza turn her head to look at me, and I looked at her back, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head with a smile, and looked forward again. Wierd.

We both arrived at the Fairy Hills dormitory where other various female Fairy Tail members resided in. Heading inside, we immediately headed towards Erza's room, passing other rooms along the way.

"Should I be lucky that I'm in here?" I asked looking around.

"Are you implying that I'm not?" Erza retorted. I fell right into that one.

"Of course not!" I quickly replied. I rolled my eyes when I heard her chuckling.

"Relax. By now, I'm sure most has heard about your predicament, but I'm sure they'll understand if we run into someone."

Eventually, we stopped at a door at the end of a hallway on the second floor of the dorm, and Erza opened it up with me walking in behind her. I took in the room fully, the only other time I saw Erza's room was after I knew Loke was safe. I saw her walk towards several wardrobes she had next to a wall, and opened them up, rummaging through them.

"Did you ever give Levy the mask? She might've needed it." I asked. I saw Erza stop her movements, and she stood upright.

"I don't think I did." Erza brought out her arms and in a glow, the tutan mask appeared in her hands. I went ahead and walked up to her to take a closer look.

"Thing's pretty old...and cursed."

"It is...how did it happen between you two again?"

"When I got close to her is when we switched." As things weren't as hectic as they were earlier, I took a closer inspection at the ruby eyes the mask had, and it twinkled. "...huh?"

Not a second later, the eyes glowed brightly, and I was forced to cover my eyes from the light.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the surrounding area around me unfocused. I shook my head to clear it away...though I felt my hair swish around me more forcefully. When I looked down, I saw that I was holding the aged mask.

"...when did this get in my hands?" I said to myself.

"...Yusuke?" I heard Lucy's voice to my right. I blinked, and I snapped my head towards the voice, to see Lucy looking at me wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute, wasn't I in your body? Lucy? Oh god, am I back to normal?!"

"Yusuke! Take a closer look at yourself!" Lucy's body pulled me towards the mirror in the room.

When I looked into it, I widened my eyes, only to see a reflection of Erza's body next to Lucy's.

It took a moment for it to sink in until I took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **For those who haven't noticed, yeah this takes place after Edolas. I thought'd it be neat and freshen things up a bit. There wasn't much interaction with the other Time Patrollers in the story, but I promise we'll get to that in the next chapter.**

 **Yusuke switched places again. Poor him, but the other's are still gonna get a kick out of it.**

 **Next chapter should be up in about next week!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: July 20, 2016.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day of Fun

**I'm sorry I haven't updated since my last update in my main story which was quite some time ago, though here's chapter 4 finally!**

 **.**

 **AlexCephon: I've been trying to find the time but I really haven't. Once I do, I'll make sure to give your piece a read.**

 **Elvizfonz23: Thanks!**

 **Ki Dalang Samezu:** **I just have it planned to be just this. After that, I'll be hopping back onto FTXV.**

 **Guest Reviewer "fairy saiyan":** **At this point, yup, he has.**

 **Rufael: Here it is!**

 **.**

 **School's back up for me and it's already kicking my ass. But that won't stop me from doing my stories!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _(1st Person POV)_

"This damned mask!" I screeched, bringing an arm back with the tutan mask in hand.

"Stop it! I will not let you destroy my room!" Erza, in Lucy's body, scolded as she grabbed my arm with both of her hands.

Just then, Erza's door was destroyed and we both looked to see several residents of the dormitory storming in.

"What's going on here?!" Cana shouted.

"Is everybody alright?!" Bisca said, running in.

"No, we're not!" I shouted, and the group of women looked over at us in confusion.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

"...hehe, that ain't Lucy." Cana said with a wide grin. She walked over to Erza with playful eyes. "This, is Yusuke right now."

"Ah, that's right...I did hear about them switching bodies…" Juvia said in realization.

"Wrong Cana…" I sighed, and pointed a thumb at myself. "I'm Yusuke right now."

It took another moment for everyone else in the room to let the information sink in.

"I-It happened again?!" Levy cried out.

"Ohoh, man! This is too good!" Cana's grin widened.

"How did it happen?" Levy asked, hastily walking up to us.

"I just asked Erza whether or not she gave you the mask so it'd help you in trying to get us back in our bodies...though when she brought it out, that was when we switched bodies…" I explained, depressed while I had my eyes closed and my shoulders were slumped.

"That's...pretty bad...I did some looking into the scroll you gave me earlier and I'm still working on them. But...the only bad thing is, it might take a while…" Levy explained, looking away from Erza and I.

"...how much is a while?" I nervously asked.

"I'm not sure…" She replied, shaking her head a bit.

"Great…"

"There's no use dwelling it at the moment. We simply need to adjust." Erza stated as a matter of fact, and place her hands on her hips.

"You seem calm about this." Cana commented with a raised eyebrow.

"I will admit, not being in my body isn't ideal. However, at least _I_ am not the opposite gender." She replied...why you…!

"Don't push it Erza." I said with a slight glare but sighed a moment later."There's not much do then but wait I guess…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. I looked over at the broken door and gave Cana an exasperated look. "You're gonna fix that."

"No problem, Laki!" Cana called out with another grin.

"Right away!" I heard Laki respond, and the next thing I see was wood growing out from the broken wall, being repaired and soon closed the wall. It was a bit decorative, and definitely stood out from the rest of the building. The new door she made opened up from the other side, and I saw her walk in with a wave of her hand.

"...I meant you." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, too late now!" Cana shrugged.

"Everybody go back to your rooms...everyone is safe, and there is no need to be alarmed anymore." Erza said, rubbing her forehead with a hand. I can understand where she's coming from at this moment. She's probably just as mentally drained as I am..

"Whatever you say, but don't think I'm not taking advantage of this tomorrow!" Cana grinned, and went ahead and walked out, and the other girls soon followed.

"Levy, you stay." Erza called out, and I saw Levy flinch for just a moment before she stopped moving.

Wendy came up to us with Carla walking just beside her with a worried look.

"I can't believe it happened to you again Yusuke…" Wendy said.

"Quite another unfortunate event that happened yet again today." Carla commented.

"Don't worry Kid, it's only temporary." I said with a small smile, ruffling Wendy's hair. She giggled a bit before giving off reassurance when she looked me in the eye.

"I hope so, see you tomorrow!" Wendy gave off one last smile before she headed out of Erza's room with the white Exceed following just behind her.

"What is it that you want…?" Levy asked, now with the three of us alone.

"I was only wondering if you knew of the exact amount of time this entire ordeal would be sorted out." Erza asked.

"Well...I'm still trying to decipher what the scrolls says, and I've only gotten so far today. One of the hardest I've tried doing." Levy explained.

"I see...so we're stuck like this for the time being then." Erza said, a thumb and finger on her chin in thought.

"That's pretty obvious Erza…" I deadpanned, and she looked at me with a glare.

"Sorry guys...I'm trying my best to get it done as fast as possible." Levy said, downcasted.

"It's fine Levy. We'll simply get used to it for now until you get it done." Erza said, placing a hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder.

"Well, this isn't too bad compared to being in Lucy's body...least I can use Ki again." I said, floating a bit in the air.

"At least some good came out of it." Levy said with a slight smile.

"Here, it may be best you take this for the time being." Erza said, snatching the mask out of my hands and walked over to Levy, giving her the artifact. "I think it's wise for you to cover it up, to prevent something like this from happening again with someone else."

"I will Erza." Levy grabbed the mask from her hands and placed it under her arms and bowed slightly. "I'll get right back to those scrolls tomorrow morning, good night guys!"

"Later Levy." I said with a wave of a hand, and she left when she gave the same gesture.

It was silent in Erza's room again now that everything had settled down...besides the fact that Erza and I switched bodies with it happening twice to me now in one day...I sighed.

"...I think I'll start heading back to my apartment." I said.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, worst thing that can happen is those two picking on me again." I said, and went over to her window to open it up. I was about to fly out before noting something since I was in Erza's body now. "How do I Requip?"

"Imagine the material within your mind and bring out your magic within yourself." Erza explained.

I closed my eyes, and thought of Erza's Flame Empress Armor that she uses in battle from time to time when necessary. I felt power well up inside of me and felt slightly heavier in mass. When my eyes opened up and I looked at myself with the red armor on me and my hair tied into twintails.

"That's easier that I thought." I said.

"I'm surprised you managed to do so." She replied with a grin.

"Well, I kind of already knew what to do with magic." I imagined Erza's normal clothing without her armor on and my body glowed, changing back into her white blouse and blue skirt. "I might as well use your shower while I'm here before I head back actually."

"You're free to do so. In the meantime, I'll have to find clothes that fit Lucy…" Erza said, going back over to her wardrobe full of clothes.

"...any fancy stuff with your hair?" I reluctantly asked, and when I did, I heard her quietly laugh to herself.

* * *

"Must be a record for me to be in the shower for that long…" I said, walking out of Erza's bathroom. My body was all dried up with her pajamas on me.

I looked over to Erza's bed to see her sitting up right on the headboard of her bed. She had her legs outstretched with a book in her lap, reading with the lamp on. She was so entranced in it that I walked over to her and grabbed the book out of her hands to read it.

"H-Hey!" Erza yelled out, instantly getting of her bed.

"... _and he pinned her to the bed, his body firmly pressed against hers. They looked into each other's eyes with flushed faces, breathing hard. She craned her neck up, moaning as he placed kisses on her nape. He began grinding against her-_ Hey!" I looked to see Erza forcefully snatch the book away from me, and she tightly hugged it. I chuckled nervously when I saw her glaring daggers at me.

"I think it's best for you to leave, Yusuke." She said through her teeth. As of now, I don't know if her face was red with anger, or from embarrassment.

"I'm kind of hurt Erza, you could've asked me." I jokingly said with a weak grin.

"Now!" Erza screeched, pointing her finger at the open window

I flinched a bit, and immediately began making my way towards her open window.

"Alright, alright I'm going...see you tomorrow I guess." I waved, and hopped out, flying away from the Fairy Hills dormitory.

I felt my hair flutter around me as I flew through the night sky. Looking below, I almost missed my apartment building, and I flew down to it. Arriving in front of it, I walked inside and up to my apartment door.

When I was in front of my room, I could see light coming from the crack under my door, and I knocked on the door a few times.

I heard shuffling coming over, and the door opened a moment later, revealing Marissa.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" Marissa blinked a few times, and I sighed.

"Guess again Kid…"

"...haha! Hahahahaha! O-Oh my god! No way, twice in just one day?!"

"Yeah, yeah Kid...look, I'm pretty tired in my head right now, can you let me in?"

"Yeah, gladly." Marissa said through her stifled laughs.

She stepped aside and I went ahead and walked in. Walking into the living room in the apartment, I saw Ann coming out of the kitchen and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Erza? Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Ann...I'm not Erza." I said, sighing once more, and I can tell she caught on immediately.

"Tarok? This must be a record." Ann said with a moderately large smirk.

"This shouldn't happen often…"

"Not if you're Ginyu. So, how did it happen again?" She asked as she walked over to the sofa and plopped onto it, opening up a water bottle and drinking out of it.

"I went to Erza's place to try to look for clothes I wanted while I was still in Lucy's body, when I asked if Levy had the artifact we found that could help her, Erza brought it out again and we that's when it happened." I explained, sitting out a chair next to the furniture Ann was on. Marissa came by with a can of soda in hand, and flopped down next to Ann, cracking her can open and drinking from it.

"So what did you do with the mask?" Marissa asked after taking a sip.

"We gave it to Levy...after the rest of the women inside the building came barging into Erza's room and saw ourselves switched." I answered, leaning back into the chair, feeling a bit more relaxed.

"Not liked it mattered, everybody else in the guild knows what happened by now."

"Great…" I said, rubbing my face with my hands. I stood up from the chair and headed over to my room. "...I'm going to sleep, ease my mind over all of this today...did Lucy come by?"

"Yeah, she came and took a shower and took some of your clothes. She was pretty quick about it, probably trying to not make things awkward." She grinned.

"Well that's fine then...good night guys."

"Good night _M'lady_." Marissa mockingly said, and cackled loudly afterwards. I groaned irritable and glanced back to see her laughing, while Ann had an arm over the sofa, and I could see a smile on her face while she tried to drink her water, her eyes closed.

I said nothing and sighed again, going into my bedroom and closing the door behind me. I walked over to my wardrobe to see several of my clothes missing. Closing it, I trudged over to my bed and flopped on top of it. Feeling the soft material beneath me, my eyes instantly grew heavy, and I soon slept.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of breakfast from outside my bedroom. Fluttering my eyes open, I stretched on my bed, cracking parts of my body and lifted myself up to a sitting position. I lazily looked into my mirror to see my hair in all kinds of different directions...still seeing myself in Erza's body.

I sighed heavily, and got off the bed. Walking over to the door, I opened it up to see Marissa over in the kitchen, and I heard sizzling.

"What are you cooking?" I asked her.

"Y'know, the usual breakfast essentials to start the day off." Marissa answered. I saw bacon and eggs on the frying pan she was using, and she used a spatula to scrape it off the cooking piece and onto a plate.

When she turned to place the plate in front of me, I can hear snickering from her. When I looked to see, I gave an irritated look.

"Not in the mood Kid."

"Sorry...but knowing you're still not in your body and seeing you like that? I-I can't help it." She giggled. I sighed and took the plate from the counter and picked up a fork. I headed over to the sofa and sat down on it, eating the food. Not long I did so, she came over as well with her own plate of food in hand. "Need some help with your looks?"

"...it would be appreciated." I said after a moment, and I heard a snicker from her again. I looked around the apartment and glanced inside Marissa's and Ann's room, seeing both beds on the bunk empty. "Did Ann go train?"

"Yeah, you know how she is. And you probably know why she didn't let you know this time."

"That's fine...though I'm thinking of going out to train still. My day wouldn't feel right if I skipped it."

"Even though you're in Erza's body?"

"Wouldn't be that bad...just something light today, or, at least until I'm back in my body."

"What are you gonna do then?"

"Meditating. I need it…"

"Hmph. Yeah you do." She said with another small laugh. I sighed again, slightly depressed as I continued eating. She definitely picked up on that. "Hey, it won't be that bad. Least something's exciting is happening in this world."

"I wouldn't call this exciting…"

"Of course you wouldn't. Come on Bro, finish up and lemme just brush most of your hair down. Taking a shower before you train would be pretty pointless." Marissa said, scraping the rest of the food off her plate and standing up from the couch with her hands on her hips.

* * *

" _Now then, shall we begin?" Whis asked, taking a brief moment to put away his staff._

" _Let's see if the two of you really have what it takes." Beerus stepped up with a grin._

" _You guys can do it!" I heard Chronoa cheer from the side. Next to her were Marissa, Ann, and a few other members of the patrol watching us. I could see Marissa cheering with her arms while Ann looked uncaringly with her arms crossed._

" _Are you ready?" I asked the person next to me._

" _Yeah...kind of. Facing these two...it's going to be a challenge." Trunks answered. He took a deep breath and let it out after a moment._

" _We just need to prove it to them…" I said, loud enough for him to hear. I blinked a few times and looked at my hand. It was trembling, and I felt goosebumps a second later. I frowned, and clenched my hand. 'Fear…? Or excitement…?'_

* * *

It was a memory that often came back to me...I wonder how strong I am now compared to Lord Beerus. Not really any use thinking about that now given how I currently am though...

"...Erza? Erza."

I opened my eyes to meet blue eyes, and saw Mirajane in front of me.

"Mira?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Uh, just meditating."

I didn't know how long I've been out here in the forest, but I could still tell that it was morning, so probably not long at all after my breakfast. I was in Erza's usual training clothes that she wore whenever we worked out, and found a place in the middle of the forest where I could mentally train myself.

"Really? Is that something Yusuke wanted us to do?"

I blinked in confusion before I realized that Mira didn't know about another body switch I had last night. I sighed and stood up from the grass, brushing myself off. "Mira, uh, something happened last night."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm...not Erza at the moment." I slowly said, taking a few steps back. I saw Mira widen her eyes and gasp, and she instantly closed the space between us and gripped my shoulders.

"Y-Yusuke?! H-How?!"

"I-It was that mask we found during our mission yesterday! I swear it wasn't on purpose!" I nervously said.

"Mou…! I can't believe you! You're such an idiot!" Mira scolded, and pouted.

"I-I'm sorry…! But it just all happened so fast!" I stammered, but her glare hadn't left her face.

"What happened to Erza?"

"...She's in Lucy's body…" I answered with a sigh, and I saw her features soften. She sighed heavily on her own and took a step back.

"You're such a handful...I swear…" Mirajane said as she placed her hand on her hips. Looking at her fully, I saw she was in her own training clothes.

"So, lemme ask you your question back...why are _you_ here?"

"I came to ask you if we're still going to be training. I didn't have a chance to ask since you, Erza and Lucy left so early yesterday so I went by to your apartment just now to ask just that. Marissa greeted me and told me you were here…"

"Well…" I took the time to straighten out my ponytail that I had. "We could. Since I'm in Erza's body, let's spar."

"R-Really?" Mirajane surprisingly asked me with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I felt a smirk forming on me. "We'll be on equal footing, so it's good practice for you."

"In Erza's body?... Is that a good idea?" Mirajane unsurely asked.

"Hey, she won't know if she doesn't find out." I stated, and leaped away from her. Being a far enough distance away, I brought out the Ki that was within Erza, and white aura erupted around me, feeling my hair move wildly. "Come!"

I saw her sigh briefly again before she hardened her eyes at me. Her white hair flowed upwards and she was covered in a glowing light. After a few seconds, I felt her power rise, and she appeared in her Satan Soul form.

Mirajane shouted, and rushed at me head on. I narrowed my eyes and leaped in, weaving to the side to dodge an incoming punch from her. I grabbed her arm and threw her to the side with a shout.

Outstretching my arm, I gathered my Ki and an energy wave came out of my palms towards Mira's direction. The moment my attack got close to her, I saw her wings expand behind her, and she flew to the air, dodging the blast.

I grunted and flew after her. Releasing more energy, I shot up to her height and quickly went in front of her. She halted when she suddenly saw me, and I slammed a fist in her stomach, causing her to bend down in pain.

"I taught you to sense attacks Mirajane! Use it!" I lectured, and pulled my arm back. I heard her growl as I did so, and she immediately punched me in the face, sending me back in the air.

My senses came back to me clearly and I stopped abruptly in time to see her above me. She shouted as I felt her power rise, and she shot her magic infused Ki attack down at me.

What was that one big shield Erza used...oh right.

I brought out my forearms and pictured Erza's shield from her Adamantine Armor, and raised my Ki. Mirajane's attack connected head on, staggering me back. I gritted my teeth until almost a minute later that it ended, and I separated the two halves of the shield, smirking up at the grinning she-demon.

The shields went away, and I felt slightly winded. Using Erza's Ki felt a lot different, but it was still something I was used to. Not to mention that I was using her magic at the same time, though if that were the case, Mira would likely be in the same state.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" I looked down to see Marissa waving both of her arms at us...and next to her was Erza, still in Lucy's body.

Mirajane flew down next to me and reverted back into her normal form. "Ufufu, it looks like you were caught."

"...great." I sighed.

The both of us flew down to the forest ground where a grinned Marissa was waiting, and a peeved Erza who had her arms crossed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Just what were you thinking, fighting in my body!" Erza berated, and I flinched slightly.

"Fighting helps me keep calm! Plus, Mira was here so I figured it was gonna be a good match for her." I grinned nervously.

"Fighting Yusuke on equal terms is pretty exciting." Mirajane said with a smile.

"As long as you didn't to anything major to my body!" Erza chided, and I held my hands out defensively.

"O-Okay! I got it!" I said, sweating a bit and she huffed. I sighed in relief and looked over at Marissa. "What are you doing here?"

"Showing Erza where you were. I had another good laugh seeing her in Lucy's body." She replied, chuckling a bit afterwards.

"We're going back to the guild to inform Lucy about this." Erza stated, and she grabbed onto Marissa's shoulder.

"One way trip to the guild coming!" Marissa held out her hand and I took it, and Mirajane grabbed ahold of my arm. In a blink, our sights changed in a split second.

* * *

"What?!" Lucy screeched, and grabbed onto Erza's shoulder, shaking her. "How?! Why!? When?!"

"Lucy, calm down…" I sighed, rubbing my face.

"Man I'm loving my life right now." I heard Cana over at the bar, and I gave her a tired look when she drank from her mug.I saw Marissa pull Lucy's arm and forcefully pried her off of Erza, much to her relief.

"Levy…! Tell me you figured something out yet!" Lucy whined, going over to the table Levy was currently at, taking a break from looking through the scrolls in the library of the guild. The petite girl sighed, and looked at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy...I'm trying my best, but there's so much to figure out. The best thing I can ask you guys is to hold out just for a bit longer." Levy solemnly said. Lucy sighed dramatically, and started sulking. She even dropped to her knees and started forming circles with her fingers on the ground.

"Will you cut it out…?! I don't want to see myself like that!" I harshly whispered at Lucy, and pulled her upright.

"How bout we go on a mission to take our minds off this whole thing? Something casual." Marissa suggested.

"My definition of casual is beating some things up." I said. I grinned to Erza on what Marissa suggested. "How bout it?"

"If it's against creatures threatening the peace of people nearby, I don't see why not." Erza replied, shrugging a bit, but not before giving me a stern stare, reminding me that I needed to keep Erza's body in one piece.

"I'll go get one then." Marissa went over to the job board, looking over the bundle of papers pinned on it.

"How does my body feel?" Erza asked me as she crossed her arms.

"Eh. No different than being in Lucy's I guess. Though I'm happy that I can control Ki again." I answered, bringing a hand out and forming a ball of energy atop of it. I dispersed it by closing my hand. "What about you?"

"It's unnatural, but I quickly got used to it."

"Hey Lucy! How's it feel being in my body for the night?" I called out to her, and she came over with a slightly tired look.

"It's weird...you're taller than me, so I had to curl up on my bed...and I kept waking up from time to time…" Lucy said.

"Hm. Must be because I've been training during the night most of the time." I muttered.

"Since when?" Erza asked.

"Since I came to Earthland mostly. With the Time Breakers running about…" I trailed off, shrugging, aware that they know the answer.

"That isn't healthy." Erza frowned.

"Neither are your books." I retorted with a smirk. Her face instantly went beet red, and she growled.

"Not a word!" She said through gritted teeth while jabbing a finger at my chest. I simply allowed my hands go up defensively and shrugged innocently.

"Hey, I got one!" Marissa came over with a flyer in hand and Erza took it, glancing the paper.

" _A large group of vulcans and wyverns have banded together disturbing nearby towns just south of Hargeon. Reward: Five-Hundred Thousand Jewels._ " As soon as Erza finished reading, I saw her raise an eyebrow. "Vulcans and Wyverns working together? That doesn't make any sense."

"How so?" Marissa asked.

"They've always strayed apart from each other...not wanting to do anything with one another. But, hearing them like this seems unlikely to happen."

"Then we'll just have to see for ourselves. C'mon, let the others know, I want to head out as soon as possible." I said, and Lucy went off to find the rest of the team.

* * *

"Am I reading this right?" I heard Gray ask, and I looked behind me while I was walking to see him rereading the flyer over and over.

"You are, which is surprising to me too." Lucy said.

"I wonder what they're up to." Happy asked.

"Does it matter? We'll just beat them all up!" Natsu shouted, and laughed as he raised an arm to the air.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Erza quietly said to me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep your body safe without a scratch. No guarantees though." I half-assedly said with a small grin.

"It's strange though...I hope the people are safe." Wendy spoke up.

"I'm sure they are child. And they will be once we get there." Carla reassured.

"So is it really that uncommon for both those animals to group up with each other?" Marissa asked, obviously joining us on our mission since she was the one who suggested it.

"They're usually fighting over territory, mainly the reason why they stay away with each other. Whatever changed that, we might witness it once we get there." Erza explained.

"Well, there's the town." I said pointing up ahead. I saw dirt of the road becoming less and less that eventually the ground was seen as stones, and covered the entire city for people to walk on and that buildings were atop of.

We all entered the town, but discovered that there was hardly any people lingering about on the streets. We kept walking further into the town, looking around.

"I sense people...but they're all inside." Marissa said with a frown.

"It might be because of the vulcans and wyverns…" Gray said.

"Then let's hurry to the client's location and see what we can do." I said, picking up the pace.

While walking through the streets, we came upon a destroyed building at our side. Looking closely, destroyed furniture and housewares were littered within the rubble, and pieces of wood and cement were scattered around the house.

"How horrible…" Wendy said with a saddened look.

"It's not just here either…" I saw Lucy look around and up I looked up ahead. More destroyed buildings were seen just like the one we first saw.

"I hope everyone here is okay…" Happy solemnly said.

"I'm sure they are." Marissa said, walking up beside me. "Let's not waste anymore time."

Everyone else nodded, and we continued our way to the client's location on the paper.

* * *

 **I did decide to stop here and save the rest for next chapter. A bit more shenanigans is coming as well. With how things are going so far that I have planned, I hope to finish it in the next month.**

 **Not much else to say, but I'm still alive and kicking and still bringing updates.**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: August 19, 2016.**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting The Job Done

**Heyo! I'm back...after like, another month.**

 **Yeesh.**

 **I do apologize though, but college has been stressing me out lately and I've been having little time to work on my stories. This is the best I could come up with during the last update and now.**

 **At least I ain't dead, eh?**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

"...and so that's how it is. They've started their assault on our town less than a week ago, and the guards that live here have tried what they can...but the numbers were too large." The female client explained. She leaned forward on her wooden desk with a worried look, her eyes had bags underneath them, indication or her tiredness. She wore a tight purple business dress that hugged her body and her hair was made into a messy bun with strands of her hair hanged loose.

"You look like you haven't been doing well." I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"No…" The client shook her head, and looked at me tiredly. "I haven't at all Miss Erza...but I'm glad that Fairy Tail has come to aid us."

I allowed her thinking that I was Erza slide, knowing that she's already had a hard enough time on her hands as it is. "Of course. We'll make sure to resolve this as soon as possible."

"Thank you...all of you. I suggest looking towards east of our town. It's the direction our town guards last saw the group leave after they pillaged us."

"We'll do that immediately." I stated, raising a fist in the air in determination.

* * *

"From what I can gather...this must be all coordinated…" Erza said. We were all currently walking out of town and towards the direction the client told us where the group of vulcans and wyverns were last seen. It was a path that was next to the ocean that we were walking next to, and clumps of trees on the other side of us.

"Look." Gray pointed down, and all of us looked to see footprints that I recognized as Vulcans.

"There's a lot of them…" Marissa said.

"...I-I'm having second thoughts about this…" Lucy shakily said, and I immediately grew irritated.

"You're in my body Lucy! You're not allowed to say that!" I shouted at her, and I saw she winced at my voice. Not only her, but I also saw Natsu and Gray cringe.

"Man, even if you're not actually Erza right now, you're sure acting like her alot." Gray said.

"S-Scary…" Natsu uttered under his breath.

"S-Sorry…" Lucy timidly said. Rather than growing even more irritated, I sighed and looked ahead again.

"It's fine...just keep your guard up Lucy and you should be fine at all times." I instructed.

I saw Marissa through my peripherals and I looked to the side to look at her. "What is it?"

"I don't think it's just gonna be Vulcans and Wyverns when we get there…" She said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, and Marissa looked back at her.

"I think you're right that there might be something else involved. And I think I've been here long enough to sense people with and without magic. Feeling everything around us, I feel a lot of energy signatures that way." Marissa explained, pointed in a direction towards the trees.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"It's a ways away...maybe a few miles?"

"Hm...we could go check it out then…"

"There's no one else around us. If you want…"

"Well," I looked back behind me to see the rest of the group. "If I wasn't in Erza's body then maybe. I doubt Lucy would be able to sense Ki. Are they just standing there?"

"As far as I can tell yeah."

"Let's use your Instant Transmission then." I stopped walking, promptly making the rest of the group do so as well. "We can get close to them and plan our attack there after some scouting."

"Aye aye! Everyone, make sure you're holding onto each other." Marissa instructed, and I placed a hand on her shoulder just as she placed two fingers on her forehead. I felt my hand being grasped, and looked to see Erza holding it. Just beside her Wendy was holding her hand, then Lucy, then Natsu.

"Like hell I'm touching flame brain here!" Gray complained.

"Gray! Hurry up and make contact with him!" Erza scolded, making Gray pale and immediately placing a hand over Natsu's shoulders, making the fire dragonslayer roll his eyes.

"And a one way trip to their camp!" Marissa announced, and in an instant, we shifted locations.

* * *

"Ah this'll be easy." Marissa whispered, keeping her eyes open of the bush in front of her.

"Sure Kid, we'll let you have all the fun." I whispered back, looking around.

After travelling from one spot to another in just an instant, we all followed Marissa closer to the location of the sensed vulcans and wyverns. Along the way, she gestured all of us to keep quiet and continue on while crouching.

Eventually, we came to a halt and spreaded out, up against shrubs and bushes. Just up ahead, a moderately sized camp was set up with some people walking about. Keeping an observing eye, I looked to see wagons full of chests, and vulcans and wyverns all in one spot simple standing around.

"Bandits and a dark guild…" Erza hushly commented, but I saw a frown on her when I looked over.

"Looks like they're just raiding places for fun…" I heard Gray say through his teeth..

"...why are we just sitting around here for? Let's go kick their ass!" Natsu said, in a loud whisper.

"Keep it down, we don't want them to know we're here yet!" Lucy quietly scolded, and forcefully pulled him back to straighten him out.

"So, are gonna go fight them now…?" I slowly asked.

"Oh yeah, totally." Marissa replied with a grin, and she went ahead and cracked her fingers. "Ready whenever you are."

"This'll be fun...kind of." I simple said, and began going out of the bush with Marissa just beside me.

"Wait, Yusuke!" I heard Erza's hush voice call out, but waved her off. I felt my heart beating, and it was something I was familiar with. The thrill of wanting to knock some people out.

Either that, or Erza's known tendency of having to hit something or someone being dumb and not following the rules. Or in this case, people getting the taste of justice.

The moment I stepped out from the shrubs I slammed a foot onto the dirt ground, making noise and a crater underneath. At the same time, I saw some of the bandits and dark mages look at me in surprise, and I brought out Ki around me.

With a burst of speed, I instantly rushed towards one of the bandits, and side kicked him, sending him past the others present in the camp and slamming against a tree trunk.

I saw Marissa appear in front of me and punched a dark mage, causing them to crash into a tent.

"I-It's the Titania Erza!" I heard one of them cry out.

"Fairy Tail's involved?!"

Fire and Ice came from behind me, and slammed against several bandits and dark mages, sending them flying in the air and collapsing on the ground.

"Now we're talkin'!" Natsu shouted as he ran in.

"Don't think you'll get more than I will, Natsu!" Gray challenged.

I rolled my eyes and looked to see a group of dark mages coming towards me. I smirked and extended out an arm, materializing one of Erza's sword in my hand. I brought my arm with the sword in hand across me, and swung it to the side to let out a large force of winds, sending the group of enemies back.

"Who's next?!" I challenged, swiping my sword to the side to intimidate the other group of enemies.

"The Titania really is scary…!" One of them said.

"What's there to be scared of?! There's a whole bunch of us against her! Let's do this." A bandit said, raising a sword ready to swing. Along with him, I saw sensed several mages power rise, and some of them brought their hands out in front of them.

Before any of them could do anything, I extended my free hand out towards them and shot out a Ki blast towards the ground. The attack exploded the surface underneath their feet, and all of them scattered away from the impact with various screams of surprise and pain from them.

"D-Don't…" I raised an eyebrow seeing a mage wriggling on the ground. "...don't think that...you've all won yet…"

I caught sight of a wide grin from him before he did a gesture in the air with his finger and fell unconscious, still confused on what he did.

"Whoa!" I heard Gray's voice yell out and I looked to see him knocked down on his back. Looking ahead, a group of vulcan were banging on their chests, and started charging towards Natsu and Gray with wyverns flying just behind them.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!**

Natsu already had his hands joined together above him with a large ball of fire around it, and he threw it down at the group of creatures.

I saw Gray got off the ground and brought his hands together to the left side of his body.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Multiple ice discs flew out of from Gray's magic, colliding with multiple vulcans and wyverns, knocking them back.

I saw Marissa next throwing a vulcan in the air by the legs at wyverns in the air. With her strength, the bird-like creatures didn't have time to react, and was knocked down by the body of the vulcan's.

Not wanting to miss out, I flew in with a burst of speed towards a group of wyverns in the air. Reaching above them, I spreaded my arms out below me, and shot out a barrage of Ki blasts down towards the animals and any vulcans down on the ground.

Landing back on the ground, I saw a Ki wave being fired off, a large torrent of wind travelling towards a wyvern, and a watery whip knocking out a couple of vulcans. Looking ahead, I briefly saw Wendy in the air just landing back down on her feet, Lucy with her hand out - aimed at anything else that wasn't us - firing off energy attacks in my body, and Erza simply using Lucy's whip to attack while being in the blonde's body.

I looked around me to see all of the wyverns and vulcans that had attacked us on the ground, seeing nothing else trying to jump at us. A moment later, I went to regroup with the others.

"All's well that end's well?" Marissa said with a shrug.

"Yeah, though it was a bit too easy." I said.

"Seems as if the dark wizards were somehow controlling them...however, they needed more manpower to do much more." Erza said, seeing her look around at the downed bodies of both humans and animals.

"Looks like this is all the loot they gathered from that town...bastards. How are we going to get all of this stuff back?" Gray asked, looking at the carts and wagons full of crates.

"Man, I wish I was in my body right now. I could just carry two of those carts in my hands." I commented with a small grin.

"...I guess it's up to me?" Marissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can help. Just won't be as effective while being in my body. Speaking of which…" I looked over at Lucy, and she acknowledged me by looking at me. "You're gonna help."

"M-Me…?" Lucy asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you gotta do something while being in my body. Might as well lift these carts back to town."

"I...I guess."

"It'll be easy…" I went over to one of the crate filled carts. While not being in my body, even I knew that Erza had enough training with me that she's strong enough. Crouching a bit, I placed my arms under the base of the wooden mobile, and proceeded to lift it up. "See?"

When I glanced back, I caught Natsu's and Gray's face in a mixture of a cringe and wincing.

"It's so weird seeing Erza do something like that." Natsu commented.

"Yeah...even if it's Yusuke in there." Gray added in.

I sighed quietly to myself and rolled my eyes. Turning my head over to Marissa, I saw she already had a cart in her arms. "C'mon Kid, let's get going."

"Do I really have to…? It looks like you two have it covered." Lucy said. I shot her a quick glare in which she flinched, and immediately went over to a cart. "Okay, okay! I got it…"

* * *

"That should be the last one." I said, setting down a crate from the cart. I took a step back to see the hill of piled crates stacked atop of each other. I was near the edge of the town with Lucy with a few other townspeople around us.

After arriving, people saw us and began crowding around where we were at. There were even some that I saw had bandages on their arms rush in towards the crates that were slightly open. I smiled when I saw the people gasp in joy, their eyes lit up when they saw their belongings again. Over and over they thanked us, and it got to the point when Marissa left in embarrassment and went back to the others that had the bandits and dark mages tied up.\

So at the moment it was just Lucy and I, now away from the townspeople that mobbed around the crates in search for their possessions.

"The Kid was right, taking a casual mission like this is pretty good." I started.

"This is your definition of casual?" Lucy asked, and I saw her look at me through my peripherals.

"I mean...it's what we've been doing in the past at times. Taking care of dark mages and bandits. With vulcan's and wyvern's on the side." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're right. Maybe it's just me…"

I looked at her this time with a glance to the side. "Well, maybe you're not used to fighting all the time. It just naturally happens to me, guess it's part of a reason of why I hardly notice it."

"Naturally? From what we've seen you just walk right into it." Lucy laughed.

"I can't deny that...I just have that urge in my head."

"You said something about enjoying fighting?"

"Yeah, Saiyan's just love to fight. It's just how our race is. Guess that mindset just stuck with me even though I'm in Erza's body."

Our conversation ended when I sensed Marissa coming back with the others. Looking to the side, I saw her appear with the rest of the team a few feet away from us, and I could see smiles on their faces when they saw what the townspeople were currently doing.

"So what happened to them?" I asked as Lucy and I walked over to the group that had just arrived.

"The Rune Knights arrived, and currently taking everyone of them." Erza said. Her head turned towards the crowd of the folks that lives in the town we were currently helping, her smile widening a bit. "They were so gloomy before, it's good to see them like that."

"They deserve it, after going through all of this." Marissa said.

Just then, our client walked over to us with a smile on her face. Almost as if it was the first time for her in awhile.

"Thank you so much! All of you! You've managed to secure everything that the townspeople were missing." She said, clasping her hands in joy.

"It wasn't a problem, Fairy Tail easily handled it!" Natsu replied.

"Aye!"

"Still...with the amount of damage they did before, their homes are left destroyed. Perhaps we should help them with that as well." Erza suggested.

"Wait a minut-Oof!" Gray started to talk but was jabbed in the guts by Marissa.

"I wouldn't think of it…" Our client said rather timidly.

"We insist." I said, and she looked at me surprisingly. "If we left now with all of this on our conscience, I'm sure that we would beat ourselves later about it."

"If anything else, we won't take any more than what we'll be receiving on this job." Marissa chimed in.

"I'm grateful for Fairy Tail then. I'm in your debt!" The client agreed, and she bowed down slightly.

* * *

"Man, I'm tired…" Gray said as he laid on his cot, putting his hands behind his head.

"It didn't seem like a lot but...there was so much that had to be fixed…" Lucy said.

"Hope you're ready for tomorrow then." I said with a small grin, laying back on the cot I was on. All of us were currently inside a moderately small building for the night after a day's work of helping the people in the town rebuild.

"You're tired? I feel like I can take on an army still." Marissa rocked on her own cot as she swung her legs underneath it.

"Well...never mind…" Lucy replied with a sweatdrop.

I chuckled a little as they talked, and while they were doing so Erza came by and sat next to me.

"How was fighting in my body?" She asked.

"Not that different from being in my body. Except I can use magic along with Ki. How's Lucy's?" I asked back.

"It's...interesting."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy shouted from afar, but Erza waved her off.

"I'm still not used to it I suppose. Not being able to requip bothers me somewhat…" Erza quietly said. I saw her look away, and I noticed her head was down, her hands shaking slightly.

"Are you still not over it…?" I quietly asked, and sat up from my cot.

"It's still there...but not as bad as before." Erza looked at me with a small smile. "I appreciate your concern Yusuke...I'll be fine once this is all over."

"Heh...I'm sure all of us will be when it does." I grinned a little and and laid back on the cot.

"Everyone, let's go to sleep. We've had quite the day today and we'll be having another tomorrow." Erza announced as she stood up. Everyone made sounds of agreement, and after a hard day's work, the light went off in our room and the team immediately relaxed on their beds. I saw Erza turn her head to the side to look at me. "Goodnight Yusuke."

"Night Erza." I bidded, and she walked away, back to her own cot. Not long after, I looked at the ceiling as my eyelids grew heavy, sleep eventually overtaking me.

* * *

I honestly thought it'd take more time for us to be in the town than now since we arrived in the beginning of the week. Turned out that most of the destroyed homes and buildings we saw were just a few and that was it. We managed to fix that on the third day in, and any other repairings of buildings that were scattered throughout town were easily fixed.

All in all, it took us almost an entire week for us to help out before the townspeople assured us that they could handle it on their own from here on out, to which we agreed.

While all of us were packing up our belongings in the room we were in, there was a knock on the door and Wendy went to open it.

When she arrived and opened the door, I looked to see it was the client on the other side.

"Hello there, may I come in?" She asked.

"Sure!" Wendy stepped aside and allowed her to come in. When she did, Wendy closed the door and the client bowed her head slightly to greet the rest of us.

"I just wanted to thank all of you and Fairy Tail for helping us so much."

"It was no problem, we were more than willing." Erza said.

"That's why I was wondering if all of you will be able to stay for one more night? Our town is hosting a festival this evening in the town square, and it'd be wonderful to have you there in celebration of rebuilding our homes and of course, for your aid."

"A festival?! Hell yeah!" Natsu cheered.

"That sounds pretty damn nice actually." Gray said with a smirk.

"I could definitely chow down on some food." Marissa spoke up.

"I suppose it's settled then. You can expect us to be there this evening." Erza said with a smile.

"Great! I'll let the others know then. I'm sure we'll all have fun!" The client said. She went to open the door, and with one last wave of a hand towards us, she left.

"Gives us all a good time to unwind I guess." I said.

"You can say that again, it'd be really nice to get some food to eat…" Lucy said, seeing that she was all finished packing and laid on her cot to relax.

"I'm surprised you're still awake then." Marissa laughed.

"Let's all take this time to relax before it begins then. We do only have a few hours." Carla suggested, and all of us agreed as most of our belongings were packed while hanging back before the town festival began.

* * *

"It's so lively." Wendy brightly said, looking around.

"Food!" Natsu instantly ran over to the area where they were handing out things to eat, and most of us sweatdropped.

"I think I'll join him…" Lucy said, and walked over to the fire dragonslayer.

I .looked around the town square to see all the residents enjoying themselves. With most of the construction done in their town, it looked as if nothing had ever happened to them. Seeing the others separate themselves to have fun, I merely smiled seeing them enjoying their time.

"What do you want to do first?" Erza asked.

"I could walk around and see what there is to eat." I answered with a small grin.

"Well then, we wouldn't want Natsu to have it all now do we?" Erza laughed slightly, and began walking over to a food stall.

I was about to follow behind Erza until someone grabbed my arm, and I looked behind me to see Marissa looking at me with a somewhat serious look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sensing a lot of guys just outside this town...I didn't want to tell anyone else since they're all having a good time." Marissa answered.

I narrowed eyes and looked towards the ground, concentrating as I drowned out all other noises around me. Aside from my Lucy being in my body and Marissa's energy that stood out, I felt a large group of other people outside of this town just as she said. Opening my eyes and I looked around to see the rest of the team ignorantly having fun, and I bit my lip a bit.

"I guess I'll go take care of them." I said loud enough just for her to hear, and I looked at her as I felt her jerk back a little.

"Bro, you know you're in Erza's body right? Even she has limitations." Marissa deadpanned.

"Still won't be a problem. She can take out entire dark guilds if she wanted to."

"And what if the enemy has something to _actually_ stop you?"

I paused and sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go before the others notice."

Smiling impishly, Marissa placed her index and middle finger on her forehead. "Time to kick some more ass."

In an instant, our surroundings changed.

* * *

Trees invaded my vision all around me under the evening sky, and I quickly looked around to see it was just Marissa and I at the moment. Concentrating, I sensed the group of people nearby.

"Come on, they shouldn't be too far." Marissa quietly said, and began walking away with my following just behind her.

Entering some bushes, we pushed through the thicket until eventually, Marissa stopped in front of me and I slowly went to her side.

"There they are."

"...how many of those things can they get?" I said, looking at the Vulcans and Wyverns around the moderately large group of dark mages sitting by a campfire. There were tents behind them as well as wooden poles to keep the animals in check with magic strengthened ropes binding them.

"They must be pretty common around this area...or near it I guess." Marissa deduced. "So, how should we go at it?"

"Rush in?" I suggested.

"So, like how we always do it."

"Pretty much."

"Hehe, that's fine with me." Marissa said with a grin, and she cracked her knuckles. She took a step forward, and rushed forward.

Large winds were felt, and I saw Marissa already taking out dark mages in swift motion. I didn't want to let her take all the fun away, so I ran in and saw a few wizards going towards Marissa. I moved in to intercept with a burst of Ki, and arrived in front of them, halting their movements.

"Titania…?!"

"Tch...how the hell did Fairy Tail know we were here?!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff...just worry about yourselves right now." I grinned, and I held out a hand, a sword appearing. I charged my Ki, power glowing around me.

 **...KAIOKEN!**

Power surged through my body, and I swung the sword in the air, creating a large shockwave that sent the dark wizards flying. Glancing behind me, I moved towards another group of mages with an arm already outstretched. I fired off a Ki blast towards the ground underneath them, and they were blown away from the impact.

"Hah!" I heard Marissa's cry, and a horizontal line of explosion was created when she swiped her arm to the side. Looks like she took care of the rest of the dark guild as quickly as possible.

I walked over to her as she eyed her surroundings, and she turned around to look at me with a smile.

"I'd say we're done." Marissa said.

"I'll call in the Rune Knights and let them know about this. I'm sure they can handle the Vulcans and Wyverns too."

"Then let's not let the others wait any longer, otherwise they'll notice we went missing." She laughed, and extended a hand out for me to grab. Marissa placed an index and middle finger on her forehead once more, and we both phased out.

* * *

"Where were you?" Erza asked as I came walking up next to her.

"Oh y'know, just walking and looking around at what there is to eat." I said with a grin.

"Found anything good?"

"Well…" I looked to the side at a nearby stall. "I guess there's the cotton candy. The machine that makes it over there is pretty cool to watch."

"Why don't we go over there?" She suggested. I smiled and nodded, and we both headed to the stand.

Just shortly after taking care of the dark mages just outside of town, I called the Rune Knights just as I said. After doing so, Marissa suggested on looking after the wizards until they arrive, and assured me to just enjoy my time. I would've fully appreciated her thought, if it wasn't the fact that she also said that I needed it since I wasn't in my body at the moment. Irritated, I rolled my eyes and simply walked away until I found Erza.

For the rest of the night, all of us enjoyed the festival the town was having after rebuilding.

Natsu enjoyed all the food that he saw as well as Lucy, given that she was in my body. Gray entertained some kids with his ice magic by making different sculptures to showcase. The results of it was a large applause when there was a crowd gathered around him. Wendy, Carla and Happy were content walking around and playing any games they could find. Whether it was losing or winning, it didn't matter to them.

Eventually, Marissa came back and found Erza and I since we were just taking in the sights. Off to the side, she told me about the arrests made and how the Vulcans and Wyverns were simply let free. That aside, knowing that no one else was involved and kept in the dark, we put that to the back of our minds and simply enjoyed our time in the festivities.

Eventually, even the town's festival had to come to satisfying end late at night, and everybody headed back to their respective shelters.

The next day came after a night's sleep, and our entire group was already prepared to leave after doing all that we can. The residents came to give us a farewell once we were at the edge of the town. After receiving the reward from our overjoyed client, we waved all of them a goodbye before we made physical contact with each other in our group, and Marissa used her instant transmission to teleport all of us back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **So, a few things to say.**

 **First, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Second, there was a motive on making this side story and it was basically to stall out Dragonball Super as well as Dragonball Xenoverse 2 coming out very soon. I wanted to see where the show went as well as seeing if there was anything knew about the game.**

 **Speaking of the show, it's getting REALLY good.**

 **And speaking about the game, I saw the trailers for it. HYPE.**

 **Anyway, I do want to say that since all of this time has passed, all of you can expect my next update to be back in the main story.**

 **Regrettably** **I wasn't able to update on the one year anniversary that I started the main story, plus I wanted to get back into it.**

 **I'll still be working on this here and there, but not as frequent as the main story (if I even have time currently...)**

 **Just a small update, and I'll be working on Chapter 38 on FTXV as soon as I can.**

 **Once again, hope all of you enjoyed!**

 **Until then.**

 **Timestamp: September 23, 2016.**


End file.
